


Marinette is on coffee, you should start running.

by Trytokillmeorsomething123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffee, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytokillmeorsomething123/pseuds/Trytokillmeorsomething123
Summary: Some short story about Marinette and her sleep deprived problem.________________________________________________Marinette and Adrien is tempting fate again.________________________________________________Miraculous users and their three am thought.________________________________________________Why is Marinette putting spices powder in her cake again?________________________________________________"No, I'm not a Wayne. So can you let me go? "________________________________________________"Why are you think I'm the child of Cat woman- oh, I see what you talking about now. "________________________________________________"Yeah, you all need therapy sessions. "
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	Marinette is on coffee, you should start running.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy!  
> I'm finally doing this!  
> One-shot! drabble!  
> I love thissss

Marinette finally walked out of her work studio. She stands in front of the living room door, where her whole team is, waiting for her. She looked over them, then ask:  
"Where is my coffee? "

That makes everyone in the living room tensed.  
One brave (stupid) little cat who hides the coffee bag decided to play dumb. With his brightest smile he asked: "What coffee? "

Marinette look him dead in the eyes and start running towards him. "Ahhhhh! "

The boy started to run himself. "Nooooo! You need to resttttttttt! " Adrien said, douching behind Kim, who has a large blanket in his arms. 

The ladybug recognizes the blanket and jumps back, but she soon is captured by Nino and Max who hiding from her. She jocks out of their hold and jumps up to the couch. But the enemies are everywhere, she got tied up by some of her fabrics. Alex, Rose, and Nathaniel smiling at her while holding tight on the fabric. 

The others act quickly. Kim took out a heavy blanket and wrap the girl up. Chloé took out a macaron and shoved it in Marinette's mouth. Alya turned off all the light and turned on some rain soundtrack. The others waiting for any sign of resistance from her. 

Marinette struggle a bit then gave up, she looks up and sees her friends there with her coffee-loving boyfriend-Tim- with her on brand coffee in hand. 

"Timmy?!? Y-you traitor!!! I thought you love me? " 

Marinette cried out, tears streaming down her face, but she quickly got shoved another macaron in her mouth. 

"Sorry sweetie, but I can't let you have all the coffee. " Tim said, a villainous smile appear on his lips. 

Swallowed down the sweet treat, Marinette opens her mouth to ask again. "How long have you planning this? "  
"Half of a day, as soon as I come home and recognize you have taken all the coffee to your room. " Tim took another slip out of the coffee mug. 

"How are you even able to get in without me noticed? " Marinette asked. 

"Girl, our team have magic users, what are you expect? " Alya said, took out some cookies ready to feed the girl. 

"... So, Rena Rouge? " And she has another macaron. 

Tim nod. "Rena Rouge. "

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this?  
> One-shot. Drabble.  
> I hate this already.


End file.
